Enigma
by panthothenate
Summary: Soundwave finds Bluestreak fascinating. Bluestreak's just trying to survive. Warning dark themes, see additional warnings within.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sadly this story is unbetaed. Feel free to offer concrit or point out anything.

Warning: Dark themes within. Forced (non graphic) interface and mentions of torture.

Bluestreak certainly lives up to his designation, Soundwave notes. He watches the young Autobot intently through the carefully arranged security recorders, listening to the insults Bluestreak throws at the Decepticon in front of him. His defiance, this form of defiance given the damage the other Decepticons have heaped upon him, intrigues Soundwave.

"Useless fragging son of a Glitch. So much for being a seeker, how much do you really seek anyway except for Starscream's aft when you follow him around like his very own pet. Decepticon pet, seeker pet, Starscream's pet."

It is inane chattering on the part of Bluestreak, immature rambling insults at best sometimes but Soundwave focuses his audios more intently, optics not leaving the scene before him. Bluestreak is bound tightly, chains wound around his arms and chest. Soundwave can see the indents and scratches between the chains links as Bluestreak strains against them by force, not choice, as Skywarp thrusts up against him. His legs are chained too, the chains bolted to the floor, Soundwave notices disapproving of this action as Bluestreak's joints strain and squeal-the chains pulling him in two different directions. The force of Skywarp pushing him against the wall would certainly have crumbled the wall behind them had it been one of the inferior Earth metals rather then the Cybertronian.

Soundwave's optics are on Bluestreak's face now; the other mech isn't talking but is gasping in pain as Skywarp forces his body, his optics are dimmed and Soundwave wonders if that's Bluestreak's intent or if continually being forced to act as a pleasurebot to the crew is lowering his energy levels more then is acceptable and advisable. He's displeased to find it is the latter as he uses the ship's sensors to check Bluestreak's condition. They've all been given explicit instructions not to allow the Autobot to offline whether through low energy or through damage.

An orn ago they'd discovered Bluestreak had an open comm to some, although how many was unknown, of his fellow Autobots; while Soundwave could have hacked it to try and locate their positions Megatron had other, more sadistic, ideas. The Decepticon intended Bluestreak to be awake and aware throughout the whole ordeal, transmitting everything to his friends or superior officers. An ingenious idea, Soundwave has to admit, given the impact it will have on Auutobot morale. Even more worthwhile if they carry out an attack while Bluestreak is being interrogated and tortured.

Skywarp is shuddering now and Soundwave knows from experience that the mech is close to overload, close to finishing and leaving Bluestreak be- though their captive's ordeal is far from over given the amount of Decepticon's that are demanding a second go at the talkative mech, unimpressed by Bluestreak's refusal to submit and allow their egos to feel the dominance they desire.

Skywarp howls slamming hard against Bluestreak metal screaming against metal as he takes his pleasure and gives their captive as much pain as possible in the process. There's a moment of stillness as Skywarp sags against Bluestreak, the chains taking both their weights and digging tighter into the bound mech.

Soundwave watches as Bluestreak's optics brighten, flaring in response to the sudden surge of pain, and keeps his audios focused. The Autobot doesn't let him down; he reacts as he has the dozen times he's been interrogated, beaten, battered and forced to interface. It's at this moment Bluestreak draws in a shaky breath and goads Skywarp.

"That's it is it? Wow no wonder they call you Skywarp, you're fast at everything I mean they call me fast but that's only with words I actually like to take my time while interfacing but you're young too the same age as me but maybe you'll slow down when you're older learn how to take your time-"

Soundwaves suppresses a laugh, his own interface equipment heating as he watches the exchange. Watching Bluestreak forced into submission wasn't arousing in the slightest but watching the Autobot constantly enrage his captives, listening to his voice as it skips over words to sound merely talkative and chattering while veiling insults-that did make Soundwave's panels heat and a warmth grow in his spark. Bluestreak was an enigma; one Soundwave wishes to discover himself.

"Frag you Dirtkisser!" Skywarp reacts with anger and perplexion swinging his hand and slapping Bluestreak hard around the side of his face. Bluestreak's helm impacts the wall with a loud clang and he draws in a shuddering breath but Soundwave is pleased to hear that his words don't stop. They falter for a moment but then Bluestreak carries on his one-sided conversation which subtly pulls apart Skywarp's interfacing and interrogating technique.

Soundwave can see the Seeker is torn between frustration and anger as their should-be-submissive captive tosses out random scathing or perplexing comments instead of begging and pleading for him to stop. Soundwave rubs idly over his interface plates but the heat that rushes through him at the motion has him stilling. Much as he would like to take part in the activities below deck, Soundwave knows his actions will be followed just as he follows Skywarp's and Sound wave has no intention in forcing a messy painful interface on Bluestreak. Soundwave wants more then that. He wants the Autobot to himself, something that Megatron may agree to once the war is over but certainly will not consider now. In fact knowing Soundwave's interest, Megatron may well give him to Starscream- Soundwave knows well how their leader likes to think especially when it comes to manipulating his command officers.

Eyes fixed on Bluestreak's chest where the chains dig in cruelly and drag over his closed spark chamber, Soundwave ignores Skywarp's threats and the wielding of the energon whip. He ignores Bluestreak's yelps as Skywarp lashes it over said spark chamber, instead Soundwave focuses on the words that are gasped from Bluestreak.

The sentences are more rambled now, containing more curses within them, pain and low energy levels combining to make some nonsensical. Bluestreak is comparing Skywarp to various things now, the last of which being some kind of Human sparkling toy which apparently came free with purchased human fuel…food of some kind though Soundwave doesn't recognize the type and doesn't intend to spare any processor attention in searching for.

Soundwave imagines Bluestreak's spark, the bright glow of defiance he's sure it will have, the way it would likely throb and pulse if Soundwave could see and manipulate it. Bluestreak's spark, like the mech himself, is also an enigma. None of them, not even Hook, has viewed it; the chains across Bluestreak's chest were placed there by Megatron himself with the order that the chamber was not to be opened. Whether Megatron intends to force a spark merge on the Autobot at a latter time Soundwave can't be sure, though given Megatron's disinterest in the activities surrounding Bluestreak Soundwave thinks not. More likely the Decipticon was worried one of his troops would be too excited and would force a merge or rip the spark from its housing prematurely.

The thought of Bluestreak's spark against his as the Autobot attempts to cut him with scathing commentary or insulting chatter sends a shudder through Soundwave and he jerks back from the fantasy quickly. He cannot afford to allow such distractions to take over his processor.

Bluestreak's words are slowing down more and becoming more slurred, the metal of his chassis being torn and shredded by the whip. Skywarp is concentrating on Bluestreak's chest trying to send pain straight to Bluestreak's spark without breaking Megatron's rule but Soundwave recalls that he's broken one already and feels satisfaction at sending the Seeker a firm comm message.

"Skywarp: desist."

A flare of annoyance runs through him as Skywarp ignores his words and Soundwave repeats them more firmly. When the command goes ignored again Soundwave feels perfectly justified in sending a short painful burst along with his repeated message.

That catches Skywarp's attention and the Seeker yelps, clutching his helm as he drops the whip. Soundwave watches as Skywarp spins around, his optics fixing on the internal monitoring system.

"Weren't you enjoying the show, Soundwave." Skywarp's comm is sarcastic, not a question, Skywarp is well aware Soundwave would be watching and Soundwave knows to chose his words carefully or Skywarp will undoubtedly inform Starscream of his interest in Bluestreaks's welfare. Soundwave did not desire that attention from Starscream; while the Air Commander may show the same disinterest and in fact an aversion to what was befalling Bluestreak he knew Starscream would no doubt use the knowledge against Soundwave in whatever way he felt he could.

"Skywarp: Guilty of disobeying Megatron's orders. Autobot energy levels too low. Possible termination of comm. link with other Autobots before desired time. Skywarp must desist."

Skywarp snorts though Soundwave notices that he's tense now, the mention of disobeying Megatron's orders having done as expected.

"Fine. I'm done." Skywarp speaks the words aloud, his optics flicking to Bluestreak before he adds, "For now." He moves over to the now quiet Autobot who has just become aware of the probably internal communication occurring. "I don't see why we don't just rip out his vocal processor." Skywarp runs fingers over Bluestreak's throat and the Autobot freezes in terror, Soundwave tensing along with him at the threat.

"Negative: Skywarp return to duty." Soundave lets the words flow over the internal comm as well as into the room so Bluestreak can hear.

Soundwave is aware how tense he too is as Skywarp pauses for a moment, running fingers in a teasing stroke over the metal shielding Bluestreak's vocal processor. Bluestreak isn't breathing now, let alone talking and his optic are bright with fear something Soundwave can see Skywarp is enjoying immensely.

"Fine." Skywarp tosses a smirk to the internal monitoring system as he walks towards the door leaving behind a parting shot for both Bluestreak and Soundwave to hear, "Though I plan to share my idea with Starscream when he get back from his mission. I'm sure by now the damage has been done and I know I'm not the only one who'd enjoy a quiet interface."

Soundwave shutters his optics at the thought of Bluestreak muted like that, of the Autobot forced into silent submission. He's surprised at the fury he feels rise in him at the thought, at the threat Skywarp dared deliver on _his_ Autobot. There is a crunch as he digs fingers into the monitoring console making the metal warp and spark. It's only when a whimper reaches his audios that Soundwave pushes the fury aside and focuses on the sight of the lone, abused mech.

It would not happen. Soundwave assures himself of that as he diverts a significant amount of attention to the monitoring system, eyeing anomalies and calculating possibilities alike. Soundwave is well aware an Autobot spy is within the ship, no doubt waiting for the right time to rescue his comrade or organize a team to attack. He is just unsure where. He instructs his cassettes, loyal to him over any other including Megatron, to seek and relay information. To not engage or reveal but to simply alert him when they find the Autobot intruder. When they do Soundwave knows he will have assimilated enough information and calculated risk to facilitate Bluestreak's rescue and escape. And once Bluestreak is with the Autobot's again, repaired by Ratchet and fighting once more, Soundwaves knows he'll have the opportunity to take Bluestreak himself. To hold him captive away from the other Decepticons, from Megatron's orders, forced interfaces and Skywarp's threats.

Skywarp…Soundwave allows a cold smile as he recalls the threat to Bluestreak, the callous blasphemous treatment he'd dare attempt and factors punishing the other Decepticon into his plan. His cassettes are in place, searching vigorously, now all Soundwave has to do is wait.


	2. Chapter 2

"Go recycle yourself."

Bluestreak stutters the words out in a low voice, his throat sore and aching from all the words which won't stop-can't stop coming- from his vocaliser. The whine from his cooling fans almost drowns them out but the Decepticon who has been riding him, forcing an interface where it isn't wanted, rears back in anger and Bluestreak knows he's been heard. Had he any doubt, the punch to his midsection would have overridden it.

The Decepticon is yelling at him now and despite the weary lethargy running through him Bluestreak forces his optics to come online to look at him: Thrust… right, appropriate name given that's all his done for the last breem. Bluestreak's body aches in remembrance of it, his knee joints creaking ominously given the numbness of his legs. He staggers a little but manages to focus: Thrust, appropriate name…_pain, hurt, pleading-Primus he wants to plead for them to stop_-no, focus on the name and let the words come. Don't think; don't waste time on it, just talk.

Bluestreak isn't sure what exactly he's saying but the words 'sloppy' and 'slagging technique' are within the chatter that gushes from his vocal chords. He's not sure if half of them actually make any sense and won't reign himself in to stop and think about them for a moment because the words are working. He's not pleading, not begging them to stop, and not calling for help though he knows the others can hear him. Knows Ratchet and Prowl and Mirage and Optimus certainly will be listening to everything; the medic wanting to try and catalogue Blue's injuries to prepare for his rescue, Prowl and Mirage to coordinate said rescue-if the latter Autobot isn't already skulking around the Nemesis hunting for him that is- and Optimus…because he had a heavy dose of guilt complex already and wouldn't be able to draw himself away.

He's ignoring what Thrust spits at him, having no problems with tuning out his audios to the threats the Conehead is sure to be making. True to form, Thrust shoves Bluestreak back against the wall behind him, metal groaning and creaking as pain flares up Bluestreak's back and over his body. Primus, it feels like he's being slowly torn apart. Every movement, whether his own conscious one or a consequence of the Decepticon's treatment, causes the chains to dig in deeply to his arms, legs and chassis. It's his chassis that hurts the most, the chains making it compress as Bluestreak struggles for breath. He can feel his spark fluttering as the chamber squashes that little bit closer each time.

He can't talk when it's like this, when he feels this constricted, and it panics him. It leaves him open to actually thinking about what's happening and what could happen. He unmutes his audios quickly, focusing on Thrust's jeers as the mech describes exactly what he plans to do to Bluestreak during his 'next turn'.

Bluestreak can't help the shudder that races through him at the words; the idea of more pain, more humiliation, is almost too much to bear but the words do also give him a disturbing comfort. They fill the silence and make Bluestreak's panic abates. Silence is his enemy. In many respects it always has been. He's always felt the need to talk above it, to fill it; inane chatter or actual conversation has always flowed without thought whenever he's felt silence drawing in. He know he overwhelms people sometimes but he just can't help himself; he envies them knowing they don't feel the trepidation that comes over him when silence begins to creep in, they don't feel the need to fill the silence instead they can sit comfortably within it, taking comfort from it sometimes. Bluestreak can't.

Thrust's finally finished now, finished forcing both himself and his noxious personality on Bluestreak. As the Seeker turns his back on Bluestreak, the Autobot allows himself to sag into the chains that bind and now support him, despite how painfully they cut in. Bluestreak cringes as the chains noticeably strain and Thrust glances back, a scornful laugh on his lips as he catches Bluestreak sagging, believing he has somehow 'won' something over the Autobot.

But it's not defeat that has Bluestreak sagging; he's dangerously low on energon now, flashing warnings constantly pinging to remind him. If he could bring himself to admit it part of Bluestreak would want his energon reserves to run so low that he offlines. Although the idea of offlining temporarily in the presence of the Decepticons and what he would come online too is terrifying, the relief he would feel at knowing the others couldn't hear what is happening, couldn't hear him if he did break, is starting to overwhelm him.

Although Bluestreak has to admit that knowing the other Autobots are still there, silently supporting, is something he has no wish to lose- however horrifying and humiliating the circumstances.

That tiny part of him he doesn't dare acknowledge wants to shut down, wants to sob and rage and plead. He can't help but wonder how many other Autobots could have been 'punished' in such a fashion as he is. Prowl, Jazz, Bumblebee, Ratchet…so many of them had been caught and held while negotiations and rescue attempts simultaneously occurred. How many of them had had _this_ forced on them. Bluestreak has to assume he's not the first, he also doubts he'll be the last. Bluestreak's stopped counting just how many Deceptions and which ones have forced and abused him, he's noticed more which ones haven't.

Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave …so far they haven't made an appearance and whether they would Bluestreak isn't sure. He can't see Megatron or Starscream wanting to be second in anything, they both had far too much pride and ego. And Hook…Hook he's seen and the bot had made it clear he wasn't inclined to force interfaces when he could get them from willing partners. The engineer, medic-wannabe as Bluestreak's often heard Ratchet refer to him, had been 'considerate' enough to lock Bluestreak's pain receptors so he's unable to dial them down and dull the pain even a little.

Bluestreak's glad for a moment of respite, although the chilling realization is making itself known just how quickly his mind will entrap him and be far more punishing then the Decepticon's ever could.

Soundwave...Bluestreak doesn't want to consider if he'll see that mech or his creations anytime soon, he's just grateful that he hasn't been hacked yet. The rape of his mind alongside body is too chilling to consider.

"Well what have we here?"

Bluestreak jumps at the familiar drawl, smug and mocking as it hits his audios.

Skywarp…He hisses the word involuntarily.

Bluestreak's glad for the distraction but equally as scared of the mech before him. This is the first time he's had one of the command Trine this close, usually he's aiming his gun at them from a distance.

Skywarp's pleased and makes it obvious as he preens in front of Bluestreak who gathers himself enough to glare at the Seeker.

"What the frag do *you* want." It's short and succinct given the ramblings of his mind, rantings that wish to escape his vocaliser to protect him, but the contempt he emphasizes hits Skywarp just as Bluestreak intends it to.

He mutes a groan as Skywarp backhands him and allows the words to start stuttering out as pain shoots through him. Skywarp is striking him randomly, not giving Bluestreak a moment to adjust to the pain in one spot before he hits another. And Bluestreak lets the words fly; confusing as they must be to the Seeker, he doesn't stop to process them though they shudder as Skywarp reaches for his interface unit, the panel torn off from his first forced interface.

Bluestreak dims his optics, though not through choice, as pain lashes through him. Familiar, humiliating, agonizing pain that makes him wish he could purge his, sadly empty, tanks over the grunting, thrusting Skywarp. Frag…the pain doesn't get any easier, no matter how many times this happens though Bluestreak is thankful it doesn't get any worse either. Given time he expects it to ease, chilling as the thought is, his sensors can only take so much before they short out. He can only hope for a rescue quickly, since the negotiation route obviously isn't working.

Skywarp howls slamming hard against Bluestreak, shuddering against him and sighing quietly in satisfaction as he reaches overload. For a moment there's silence, dreaded and dangerous it creeps in and Bluestreak fights to find words to fill it but his processor is sluggish, swimming in thoughts and flashing warnings alike.

Ironically Skywarp saves him by flopping over; the chains bite in suddenly as a sharp burn flushes through him, sudden, sharp and grating. It stills Bluestreak's processor, brings a clarity that he eagerly seizes at as he onlines his optics to stare at Skywarp. Drawing in a shaky breath Bluestreak lets the words come, the familiar relief racing through him as they come and Skywarp jerks back in shock.

"-but maybe you'll slow down when you're older learn how to take your time-""

His helm snaps back into the wall, the ache and clang registering simultaneously before he even realizes Skywarp's struck him. Then it's the whip, that slagging energon whip, that's biting into him again and again. But Bluestreak doesn't stop; if his energon levels were even slightly higher the words would have been a shouted monologue, instead they're quieter but rapid enough. Confounding as they must be, Bluestreak finds his processor can catch up with enough of them to identify and assure him that they're rude, scathing and aimed at Skywarp.

His spark stutters as Skywarp pauses, Bluestreak stilling as the Seeker seems to wait for something. And then Skywarp speaks and Bluestreak dims his optics in humiliation and disgust as he realizes someone has to be watching what is happening, overseeing the torture and checking that their 'pet Autobot' isn't being abused to the point where he became unuseful.

_"_I don't see why we don't just rip out his vocal processor." The words are chilling enough but as SKywarp caresses his throat, Bluestreak feels his spark jolt. He freezes in terror, the idea of being unable to stop the silences anymore is more terrifying then anything they've done to him or threatened him with so far.

Without his voice, he's nothing, without his voice he's got no protection. Nothing to stop the painful thoughts and fears creeping in, nothing to shield him from himself.

"Negative: Skywarp return to duty."

Soundwave's voice, commanding and warning at the same time, has never filled Bluestreak with such relief but the Autobot doesn't have the chance to appreciate the feeling as Skywarp strokes his throat again, head cocked to one side like he's considering and weighing up his options.

_He wouldn't go against Soundawave, no one goes against Soundwave. Soundwave scares everyone even Megatron. Skywarp wouldn't would he-_Bluestreak doesn't dare move, locks his body tightly in fearful anticipation.

"Fine" Bluestreak nearly collapses in relief as Skywarp turns away, though it's short lived as the Seeker adds, "Though I plan to share my idea with Starscream when he returns from his mission. I'm sure by now the damage has been done and I know I'm not the only one who'd enjoy a quiet interface."

Primus be thanked Skywarp has already left the room when his vocaliser unmutes itself and a juddering whine escapes Bluestreak's lips. He's trembling now and violently so, unable to hold himself back or the clicks and stuttered whimpers that don't seem to want to stop. He can't remember the last time he let himself go in this manner; everything was neatly pushed and filled, locked down tight in his processor. The last time this involuntarily happened, the last time Bluestreak clicked and whimpered like a frightened sparkling was when he had been a frightened sparkling. One who'd learned the best way to keep the monsters away was to talk rather then sputter and cry, to shield with words and chatter.


	3. Chapter 3

He queries: "Did you retrieve?"

The question is innocuous enough but Soundwave watches as Rumble shifts from side to side, a very human gesture that has no place on a bot. Doubtless it came from watching many forbidden items on the human's electronic information system, a system Soundwave is sure he encoded to stop his symbiotes watching such decadence. However he knows not to underestimate Frenzy's hacking skills combined with both of their motivations and compulsions towards the 'shows'. He would normalyl take pride in his symbiotes bypassing such complex codes and persisting in such measures, but right now all Soundwave has on his mind is Bluestreak.

"Sure did, Boss." Rumble hesitates before handing over the small item, a hesitation that Soundwave notes. His symbiote is distressed; he can feel this now and he pays attention. No, not distressed but Rumble's certainly anxious.

"Rumble, explain."

His tone demands answer, not argument and Rumble doesn't fail in his obedience when he answers, almost reluctantly.

"Boss, why do you want this?"

Soundwave stares down impassively watching as Rumble fidgets more.

"Explain" The word is calm, no flex of tone to his voice but Soundwave is uneasy. His symbiotes never question when it comes to his persuasions.

Rumble looks nervous now and Soundwave notes internal communications have opened up between Rumble, Frenzy and Ravage. He declines to listen in and waits patiently for an answer though his unease grows. It's then he realizes he's sensing the unease of all his symbiotes but before he has time to address the issue Rumble speaks.

"Boss, you're not going to do…anything, are you?"

Soundwave doesn't wish to have to ask for more explanation, it's becoming tiresome. Instead he opens the link between himself and Rumble and draws Frenzy and Ravage in as well. Once the link is fully opened he understands their unease and seeks to reassure them over the bond.

_*Negative, Soundwave does not wish for that. Yet.*_

The answer has the desired affect with Rumble and Frenzy; they are younger and take his words at face plate value. They don't appear troubled by the 'yet', believing that Soundwave will grow bored of the idea before implementation can occur.

Ravage, however, she is still uneasy. She is unappeased by the words and Soundwave understands why- she knows him only too well. Soundwave can only offer her partial reassurance when he feels her uncertainty. Opening the bond link fully to Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw and Ratbat, he intones:

_*All except Frenzy must scout the ship. Remain unseen. Find the Autobot Mirage and ensure he does not capture you. Take care to mention the control room.*_

He feels as well as hears their acceptance at the request. Ravage is calmed somewhat, though an unease still lies in her spark that Soundwave senses. Frenzy and Rumble's sheer joy and relief filters through, both are concerned at his attachment to Bluestreak. Both worry about the intensity and Soundwave understands. That loyalty and perseverance confuses his symbiotes. Bluestreak is special. Bluestreak will not elude him. Once the Autobot is healed Soundwave will have him and no Autobot or Decepticon will stand in his way. Including his symbiotes.

Soundwave knows his symbiotes loyalty. It never falters, and he rewards them with everything that he is. If they did not accept Bluestreak he would wait patiently until they did. He would never abandon one. He closes the link to all but Frenzy and requests his presence in the control room. He has six breems before Skywarp will take over in the control room, during that time Frenzy will play lookout and ensure no recording takes place.

Bluestreak is keening softly, clicking and stuttering over the sounds. Soundwave dislikes the vocalizations. They remind him of sparklings, younlings, both of which Bluestreak is not. He wants Bluestreak strong, spluttering with words and insults, a sense of defiance about him that's unable to crush. But Soundwave can see Skywarp's words have harmed the Bluestreak far more then anything else that's been put upon the Autobot and it infuriates him.

He remains calm outwardly and over his bond links; placid and stoic faced to those who may see him. He doesn't want to unsettle his symbiotes more than they already are and he doesn't intend to show his true emotion to any Decepticon that may seek to influence or use it. Fury dances through his spark as Soundwave calculates 53 different ways in which Skywarp could be punished for his arrogance. He has a fondness for methods 13-22 but Frenzy interrupts him before he can elaborate mentally upon them and Soundwave's focus clears; Skywarp will get as he deserves but Soundwave won't be the judge, not this time anyway.

"Boss?" Frenzy is peering up at him before scuttling onto the chair to jab at the buttons in front of him.

"Frenzy: Keep watch." Soundwave speaks evenly though excitement burns through him at the thought of getting close to Bluestreak, "Soundwave: returns shortly."

He ignores the hesitation before Frenzy nods. He knows the small mech is unhappy with this new addition to the situation and will only be too pleased for the Autobot Mirage to be located. Soundwave also knows that the unsettlement and anxiety is sure to grow when Frenzy watches how Soundwave interacts with Bluestreak but there's no way to minimise that. Soundwave knows that despite the anxiety Frenzy will never do anything less than is expected of him by Soundwave.

Soundwave takes a moment to still himself, to push the eagerness that surges through him aside. It's not in his nature to rush headlong into anything and usually the situation doesn't lead him to feel the temptation to do so. But then Bluestreak is truly an enigma, one who captivates Soundwave. He would be repulsed to use the word obsession; the word illogical, weak and fraught with emotion and ignorance but while Soundwave turns from the word his symbiotes whisper it between their bonds. Soundwave chooses to ignore. His symbiotes are far too young, inexperienced and ignorant to form a correct judgment about his behavior. And none would chose to voice it, even his eldest refrains from that honesty.

Allowing himself entry into the room, ignoring the scent of spilt energon and unpleasant unwanted fluids, Soundwave focuses on Bluestreak. His Autobot is still keening softly, apparently he hasn't noticed Soundwave's entrance and Soundwave pauses for a moment to see whether Bluestreak will look up, will show the same defiance and run his vocaliser scathingly.

He's disappointed at the lack of reaction and in that split second Soundwave makes a decision. He sweeps forward, the snick of his body partially transforming not prompting Bluestreak to react though the Autobot stiffens as Soundwave plunges the jack into a tiny medical port on his neck. He shuts down Bluestreak's optics; he has no wish to reveal himself and frighten the Autobot. Nor does he wish for Bluestreak to impart his actions to his superiors once rescued. It would be detrimental to Soundwave's plans if they became suspicious of him, he prefers the anonymity and for their wrath and attention to be focused on the other Decepticons. That will make it all the easier to retrieve Bluestreak for himself.

Soundwave can see Bluestreak stiffening, registering the pain of the probe and watches the horror sweep over Bluestreak's faceplates as he realizes his optics are now offline. For a moment it appears Bluestreak is about to panic, ready to lapse into the pathetic whimpering that Soundwave detests.

"Fragging…fragger!"

Not the most verbose and eloquent insult, but Soundwave's delighted to hear the fire back in Bluestreak's tone as he hisses the words. He detaches the probe from Bluestreak's port and steps back, enjoying the aesthetics of the Autobot. The smears of fluid and energon aren't appreciated and certainly mar his view somewhat but Soundwave finds a deep appreciation in Bluestreak who, in Soundwave's opinion, is certainly conventionally attractive but that's far surpassed by the words which flow more steadily from his vocaliser.

He may not be able to see Soundwave but the mech is pleasantly surprised and admiring of Buestreak's imagination. So far Soundwave's creators and offspring have all been slagged, fragged and smelted down under the burning descriptions (although Soundwave can ascertain from Bluestreaks wording and tone that he's taking a gamble with the probability of the latter). As for Soundwave himself, Bluestreak seems to have adopted the view he was created out of viscous slag and hadn't yet climbed out of the cowardly slime he was nurtured in.

Not only is the Autobot fascinating but Soundwave's interface plate is becoming tighter and hotter at each sentence.

Soundwave allows his digits to dance lightly over Bluestreak's armour, from the chain bound wrist to the tip of his shoulder and finally to his dented and-Soundwave notes in disapproval- cracked chassis. He rubs lightly over the cracks, watching as Bluestreak attempts to squirm away from the pleasure. Or perhaps pain, Soundwave is unsure. The area is a sensitive one for numerous reasons.

Removing the small item Rumble had delivered, Soundwave presses it to the chain link that binds Bluestreak's chest. The chains, placed there by Megatron himself, groan and then give way. They unlink slightly but catch in the deep grooves in Bluestreak's body and it takes a moment for Soundwave to work them, carefully, free. He notes that Bluestreak's words hold a tinge of panic now, as he strains against the other chains and attempts to turn away.

Soundwave chides him with a tap to his faceplate which makes Bluestreak still, though the words haven't yet stopped.

"-I'm sure Megatron said not do this. That doing this was on pain of death. You don't want to frag him off, do you?…Starscream?"

Soundwave cocks his head to one side in bemusement as Bluestreak's desperate chatter stalls before he utters the word quietly, horror evident in it. If Bluestreak wishes to believe he's the Deceptive backstabbing SIC, Soundwave will allow him to- in fact he can understand why the Autobot would deduce it so.

Ignoring the questioning tone, Soundwave transforms the probe into a smaller more delicate instrument and with well practiced ease, he presses it into Bluestreak's chassis and jacks it open.

The movement is fluid and quick, giving Bluestreak no time to comment, though speech seems to have escaped him anyway. His vocaliser is stuttering as Soundwave leans forward to stare at Bluestreak's spark. It's surprisingly shy and unsurprisingly panicked, alternating between flickering and jolting and attempting to move up and hide deep in the chamber.

Soundwave marvels at the colour; it's vibrant and defiant, much like Bluestreak himself. It's everything he imagined it will be. He suddenly notices how close he is to touching it, his body seeming to disobey his normal stoicness to reach and touch the elusive enigmatic spark. His digits skim the top of Bluestreak's spark chamber, protective spark pulses biting lightly at him as he dares to touch this intimate part of Bluestreak.

Bluestreak's cooling fans suddenly whine and Soundwave draws his digits back noticing how stressed Bluestreak now is. The Autobot's face is worryingly slack, his cooling fans kicked on high as heat assaults Soundwave. Bluestreak is dangerously close to overheating and while Soundwave can't hear his rambling insults anymore, he knows that's more likely because Bluestreak's monologue has turned inward. Turned into an internalized scream.

He's crossed a line. Soundwave knows it and regrets allowing himself to go so far. To let his passion for Bluestreak overwhelm him and draw him to this intimate assault. Soundwave chides himself mentally; he wishes Bluestreak as a mate, not as a mindless bond or interface. He would have to win Bluestreak around, not a small feat Soundwave imagines but he's been looking forward to the challenge that would come later in kidnapping and entrapping the Autobot.

He will have to modify his plans somewhat, he has no desire to cause Bluestreak to offline and time is not on Soundwave's side. It won't be long before Frenzy contacts him in regards to SKywarp's attendance in the control room.

He shuts Bluestreak's chassis, feeling the Autobot tremble as he does. He wraps the chains back around, though he doesn't loop them too tightly. It's lucky, for Soundwave, that Megatron trusts him so implicitly that he didn't question Rumble's request.

Bluestreak's choking back whimpers now, softer than before though just as uncontrolled. Soundwave runs a digit over Bluestreak's glossia at the noise and is surprised how quickly Bluestreak opens it at suck, not bite as Soundwave had expected, on the digit. It's hideously inappropriate and obviously desperate, but Soundwave allows it for a moment fascinated by the impulses that rush through him at the small gesture. Then he removes his digit and presses the side of an energon cube to Bluestreak's glossia.

The Autobot stiffens against the sensation, parting to allow the strange object entry but Soundwave has no desire for anything more than to tilt the cube and allow the medical grade energon to slowly trickle out. He can see how surprised Bluestreak is by this;, he starts and chokes a little energon trickling down his chin before eagerly consuming what Soundwave gives him.

The sounds he makes are delightful, though not as much as his words have been. Soundwave allows himself to linger a breem longer, just touching and stroking Bluestreak as he feeds him the rest of the energon and then cleans all traces from him. The disappointment that comes when Frenzy announces Skywarp's approach is palpable and the ferocity which overtakes it at the Seeker's name is surprising but Soundwave calmly subspaces the empty cube before moving back towards the door, allowing himself one last look at Bluestreak before he leaves.

It will be orns before he sees the mech again, of this Soundwave is sure, and he looks forward to using the time to ensure that next time he has Bluestreak captive the Autobot becomes accepting, willing and has no chance or need for escape.


End file.
